Twice in a lifetime
by Peanutbrittlejessica
Summary: Cagalli get's sucked into the past! .... with knigths and lords and ladys? How worse can it get!
1. Chapter 1

Jessica: -looks around- DAMMNN! I can't believe it has been two year's since I been on here. Oh hey, well. I used to be luvstarXrobin but, well. I lost touch for everything in fan fictions after not finding many things to do... or write about. Well, anyway's. GUNDAM SEED IS AWESOME! XD Yea, can you tell I am hyper to type this? Well, to keep it short and sweet. I do not own this, nor my mind. I actually sold it on ebay!

Two warm body snuggled closer together, legs wrapping around each other. "Morning." Came a male voice. "Did you sleep well?"

Giggling, a female smiled and nodded under a large and puffy white comforter. "You?" she asked back closing her eye's.

"Best sleep I have had in a long time." he sighed happily as his chin rested ontop of her head.

"That's good to know." She replied, feeling a hand rub up and down her back.

"Why are you so soft?" He asked, while ruffling her hair with his nose, and smelling in the sweet smell from his love.

"Because .. unlike you. I make sure to take a shower every morning." She said while laughing, wrapping her arms around his upper back.

"So, you do love me right? I mean, you don't regret this? What we did last night?" he asked worried.

After a few moments of silence, she finally replied. "I have never been more in love, or happy in my life." she whispered as the sun whined through out the pure white room.

"And everything I said. I meant it." he said,

Both naked body's felt connected more then ever. Together in a house, next to the beach. As the waters from the sea crashed upon the sandy shores at such such a beautiful summer morning. No, for once. After everything they went through. They were happy and nothing would get in the way of that.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked, and continued make sure every single smell and sound was burned into his memory.

"Not much actually. Remember this is our vacation." she replied.

"Don't you mean honeymoon?" He teased and ran his fingers up and down her side.

Smiling she shook her head. "But it wont be until another three month's you idiot."

"But I want to get married to you soon though." He groaned as her rolled ontop of her. His hair framed around her face, as she smiled up to him.

"Well, you have to. Because if you don't. You will get cold feet." She smiled as he placed soft kiss's on her collar bone.

"I can never get cold feet if I never get out of bed." he teased as he placed himself between her legs. "I can stay like this forever."

"We will, but until then. I need to get going." she giggled again as she kissed his lips finally. Rolling out of bed, she looked like a goddess in his eyes. From how her body was perfect, to where the sun outlined her figure. And the large see through windows showed me what we will see again in another three months.

Getting up, he walked behind her and smiled while hugging her. A soft George Michael song played in the background.

"Just imagine me calling you the same thing every morning." he said.

"And what will that be my future husband?" she smiled while placing her diamond ring hand on his arm.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cagalli Zala." he said and kissed the side of her neck.

"That will be a great morning Mister Zala."

Jessica: -cries- HOW CUTE! I love the thougth. Someone telling me that. -shivers- So short, but wanted to put it up as soon as possible. Anyhow, tell me what you think? Keep it as a one shot? Or maybe bring humor and suspense in? Keep it hopping me little ninja bunnies!


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And also, haha. I have finally made the next chapter. I had no idea how the hell I was going to continue this, but during a weak and boring movie. I sat there, in the theater seat and asked myself... WHY THE HELL AM I SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING! And then, I started to day dream, and soon. I was able to figure out this next chapter. And it will all thanks too the worst movie in history called 'When a stranger calls' ... so yea. Hope you like it! Also I have been working on this thing for a long time so, sorry.

ROMANCE

Groaning as a harsh wind blew past her, Cagalli has no use but to be annoyed! I mean.. all she wanted was some DAMN time to her and Athrun... but nOooOo she need's to make sure the head representative of Orb was at work. Sigh, people called her a workaholic when truth of it was, the work was being forced on her. Zippering up the side of her gown, she volunteered to Kira that she would do some sort of silly play for the children of the orphanage. Whatever pleased whomever always seemed to be the main base of everything. Pulling down the amber gown that held off the shoulders and was sleeve's, proceeded to smile as she entered through the doors.

"Aunt Cagalli!" a few children exclaimed happily. Cagalli smiled still patting the children's heads and giving a nod here and there. A pink haired young woman pulled Cagalli upon a small stage made by the children just for this occasion.

"So Cagalli, do you remember your lines and everything?" Lacus asked also in the same gown, except it was a emerald color. Cagalli laughed slightly and nodded when she also seen Athrun walking behind Lacus with a ridicules attire.

"What are you wearing... are those tights?" she asked holding her stomach while pointing and laughing.

Athrun blinked a few times, looking down a color of crimson rose up his cheek's and also glared towards Lacus. "You told me I looked fine?"

"Yea! And she told me that I would not have to do much but it seems that I did the proofreading of the script, helped with the costumes, built the stage and backgrounds, called the newspapers about Cagalli doing this and now I am part of the cast?" A very panting Kira afterwards, sighing anyway.. he placed an arm around her waist and kissed her head. "I would do it any way's." he added towards his girlfriend.

ROMANCE

After three death scene's, two love sings, five trip scene's and one death scene. All the cast gave a bow, as a slightly torn curtain pulled together and the children clapped while photographers flashed the camera's.. you can probably see it now. Head representative of Orb Cagalli Attha has a large heart no matter what size person. Then why the hell was she moving boxes? AND STILL IN HER COSTUME! Pushing the thought aside once again, at least someone else helped tonight as Kira and Lacus put the children to sleep.

"You know you look good in that dress." Athrun said as Cagalli placed down the large box on the grassy ground. "But a white sheet always looks better." Chuckling as he kissed her neck where he did two days ago during their so called vacation.

Cagalli moaned while she let her head fall back a bit to give him more excess and placing her hand on the side of his cheek. "Oh you better stop." she warned biting her lower lip.

"What will you do if I don't?" he asked letting his hands fall over her stomach and to her hips.

Cagalli gasped as Athurn's hands were roaming all over her body. He pulled her body closer to his seeing her weak at that moment, but Cagalli only had to let her hand fall on a place where the sun barely shines and he let go instantly. Pushing him back suddenly, Cagalli pulled up the front hem of the gown and began to run down the grassy felid and then hitting the beach. "No Athrun!" she yelled laughing seeing him gaining up and held a growl under his breath. Oh yes, he wanted payback and he hungered a bit of a dish called Cagalli.

Seeing a cave up ahead, Athrun was gaining up faster and faster. Damn him and his coordinator skill's. Weaving into the slightly light cave, Cagalli slowed herself to a pace, looking inside as the sun was slowly setting upon the beach view. Can't stay long... then it will be to dark just to get out.

"Cagalli! Come on now, I wont bit this time... much." he said laughing walking also into the cave. Having his shoe's beginning to squish from the puddles in the cave, Cagalli help her breath as her back leaned more against the cave and moved more inside.

"Cagalli., that's enough. Let's get going." Athrun said walking more into the cave as well. "It's getting late, and the sun is almost gone. Now!" Athrun said, having his voice hold a hint of worry.

Cagalli was giggling as she pushed herself off the cave wall. "Okay Athrun. Don't get so worked up- hey look at that." Cagalli said like a small child. Looking down, she bent upon the ground and picked up a necklace, but it was cracked in two. Where was the other half?

"Don't scare me like that. I hate when I don't know where you are." Athrun said coming into a kind of shadowy figure and was walking towards her. Smiling as she looked up, Cagalli showed Athrun what she found and placed it around her neck.

"How does it look?" She asked.

Athrun simply took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Whatever you wear looks even better." He said grabbing her hand as they both began to walk.

"Athrun.."Cagalli said as her vision became blurry a bit. Athrun looked behind him as Cagalli suddenly fell to the ground.. why was everything so query feeling? And why can't she breath?

Athrun dropped to his knee's looking over Cagalli's body worry was moist into his eye's again. "Are you aright!" he asked placing an arm under her shoulders then under her legs. Water was starting to drench her was even more odd. "What in the world?" Picking Cagalli up bridal style, his eye's widened when he seen she wasn't breathing. "Cagalli breath! Breath!" he yelled desperately. But Cagalli's eye held a distant look in them, as if she was not in her mind. Then her eye's fell on his face and she mouth Athrun but her body was disappearing slowly.. he was seeing through her. "Cagalli?" he asked ... but what scared him was that she was disappearing. "Cagalli!" he screamed.. then after a minute she was no longer in his arm's.. did not feel her warmth.. she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica: AHH! I had this all typed out then.. it was deleted! It was perfect... Oh well. No use crying over spilled memory. -sulks in a corner and cries-

Romance

'I can't believe I am going to die like this.' Cagalli thought as her body washed into the watery grave, of the ocean sea's. She would cry, but what good will that do? Everything was going right in her life. Engaged to Athrun, Kira and Lacus were together, other then the constant paperwork and meetings, it would all be for a good matter. And probably everything would be okay, better then okay. But, it did not matter any way's. 'I hope you will be happy Athrun.' Cagalli thought and accepted her final goodbye.

Adventure

Dark brown boot's sank down into the sand of midday... looking gloomy as usual. His tall stance turned towards the ocean that swept out on the sandy beach. Walking along the coast still, a low and deep voice was muttering towards himself. "Awful maidens... or shall I call them creature's? No matter, it shall be the last of them thankfully." He was a strong lord upon his land of ZAFT. He rightfully owned it for three summer's now, and was glade the way he inherited it. Running a hand throw his knotted and greasy hair, he looked up towards the heavens. Where was there a miracle when you need one. Shaking his head to forget the memory's his sight caught a figure. Blinking a few times, he raced towards it. Tis be a maiden! Kneeling down into the sand, he checked to see if she still held a breath. Aye, she lives, barely. Looking for her squire or maybe her escort, caused him to once again sigh. So many question's. Grumbling towards himself yet again, he picked up the delicate figure and placed her upon his stead. Galloping back to his hall, two things were now known to him. One, the woman was on his land with out a soul around. And two, she was quite different from the other women who often pranced around his hall.

With her body limp within his arms once again, did he stroll down his hall with grace and anger at the same time.

"Lord Athrun!" A man with silver hair said opening the door towards his bed chamber. "Do not disturb the woman and I. Fetch me clean cloth's.. well don't just stand there like an idiot!" he yelled as Yzak nodded and left with a slamming of a large door. Placing the only woman to ever be, she sprawled out into the sheet's. Her golden hair was very short, but it held a silk smoothness to. Hesitantly, his finger's brushed a few strand's from her pale face. Looking down onto her gown, seemed to be a fine attire. She must be married or widowed by now... how he was praying she was a widow for some reason. Shaking the thought's aside, an even more silly thought came to mind. Perhaps after all the bad luck the saint's have sent him during his childhood, has given him this maiden to repay him? Yes, an angel. Sitting upon the bed, he could not help but let the smile grow on his face. Yes, she smelt like an angel, looked like one as well. "Are you my angel?" he whispered. He prayed for the saint's for her to open her eye's. He wished for some answer's, more then other's.

"I have returned with the item's you have requested my lord." Yzak said opened the door a bit. Looking how in the dimness of the candle, he was able to see his lords green eye's searching over the woman from head to toe. "My lord?" Yzak asked again. Athrun stiffened as he turned around. Coughing to clear his throat a few times, he nodded. "Yes, thank you Yzak. That will be all for the rest of the evening." Athrun said pulling the tunic and pant's, seems the only thing small enough for her was the stable boy's clothing. Looking from the shivering soul laid out upon his bed, then back to the cloths in his hand did he move towards her. "Simply a matter of help. Yes, tis must be done." he nodded towards himself. With shaking hands did he look for the strings around her garment.. but was moved to seeing some sort of odd.. thing on the side. Thinking about it for five minutes, did he take the contraption and pull down wards. AMAZING! he pulled it back up once again.. and the cloths were reattaching themselves! Oh yes, as soon as this woman is awake, he shall find out who she is. And where she came from. Pulling down the contraption one more time, did it offer an odd noise. Smirking to himself to did it once again, was her gown able to come off much easily.

A blush started from his toe's to his cheek's because of this. Making sure not to look anywhere that may send him with a nose bleed, did he place the tunic and pant's upon her. Pulling a sheet over her body, did his eye's land upon her lips. Slightly parted.. and dare he say, he wished to know those feelings upon his lips? Lord Athrun pulled be so quickly that he fell upon the stone floor from her movement. Rubbing the side of his back, was he looking over onto his bed once again to see her sleeping contently. Grumbling once again as he stood up, he pulled a chair from the wall and sat. Tonight this will be where he rested, and damnit. All for the last thing he thought it would be for, a woman!

Jess: Yea yea, I know. Short. But, I wanted to put this up as soon as possiable. Tell me your thought!


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica: ... wow thanks for reminding me about the disclaimers! Jeez! Anyways, sorry for the long update. Wont be happening like that any more. And also there will be long chapters.. probably maybe. And if anyone has been reading wallflower the manga. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I may not own Gundam Seed.. BUT I SURE AS HELL WILL OWN MY OWN BOOK SOME DAY!

Romance

Eye's fluttered a few times, trying to block out the gray. Cagalli lay looking up upon the... stone ceiling? Where in Orb's name has Athrun taken her? And.. what and awful dream. Maybe it is time to take a vacation when I start fainting spells. Hearing a soft snoring sound to her right, did she lay eye's on Athrun. She really should tell him how, has he gotten bigger? Oh stop asking questions about anything.

"Athrun? Why are you sleeping on a chair?" Cagalli asked. Seeing no response, she wiggled her way out from the awfully big bed. The cold stone floor met her bare feet as she walked, well more like limped towards the sitting and might she add very many looking Athrun. Placing both hands on his cheeks, Cagalli whispered his name again. All was good until steel hands wrapped around her wrist and his eye's snapped opened.

"Woman are you daft! I might have killed you. The saints knew what would come of me if I was to kill an angel!" Athrun all but yelled. Cagalli gave a squeak when Athrun pulled her body down to him in a bone crushing hug. Well, if this is how he said he was sorry now a day's there should be more.

His hands raked down the silky strands of her golden hair. "So tell, what are you here for my angel. Nay, how did you get here? Nay, we shall start simple. What is your name?" Athrun asked, but not yet knowing he has yet to allow her hands to leave his face.

Cagalli laughed. "Athrun your taking this thing a bit far... wait. I cant... why cant I remember!" Cagalli lost all color in a matter of minutes.

Athrun's eyebrows nearly disappeared in his hair line. "But how do you know me? I have yet to lay eyes upon you." Athrun searched her face for lies but only seen worry.

Cagalli shook her head. "I just know your name, and your face." Cagalli finally looked up again as tears threatened to fall. "What... what is my name. Who am I!" she asked.

Athrun's smile only widened. Finally.. FINALLY SOMTHING CAME TRUE IN HIS LIFE! Pulling her perfect body to him and using his arms to hold her he closed his eyes.

"Do not worry my fair angel. The saints has sent you to me, then I shall be grateful to keep you." Strocking her hair as he rubbed his cheek on top of her head, his thoughts actually drifted to happiness.

Adventure

"I swear, tis the truth. The lad from Zaft holds a fairy in his arms. You do not wish for something awful to happen to your cousin do you?" A white haired man asked smirking from within himself.

A man with brown hair considered this. "You are certainly right. We can not allow such a thing to happen to him. Just thinking about it bring goose egg's to my arms."

"Thank my fair king, you must begin to plan. For the saints only know what the fairy can be capable of."

Jessica: Soo... still slow I know. But now we are getting somewhere right? Right. Thanks for reading. Got any idea let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica: -yawns- So, chapter five. Thank you guys for reading and not reviewing by the way. At least no one has said anything mean... yet. Well, someone asked some questions. The thing about future Athrun.. well. We will see about him soon. But you guys will find out.. So here are the results.

Disclaimer: I do not own the damn thing. SO GET OFF MY BACK! -Runs from lawyers-

Twice in a lifetime

Chapter 5

Romance

"Well then, we shall give you a name? How does the name, Lacus, sound to thee?" Athrun asked, as the angel with a golden halo of blond hair stood up. Her head shook. "Well what do you wish to be called?" he asked. Not even caring if she asked to be called Lucifer.

Cagalli blinked a few times..why did he sound odd to her? Words that went through her head were different. Very different.

"I have the perfect name.. I shall call you-"

"Kari." Cagalli chimed in from no where.

Athrun blinked a few times. "An.. unusual name. But, if that is what you wish. Kari. IS that your name?" He asked, standing now and taking her hands.

Cagalli shook her head. "No, but I like it for some reason... and you are?" She asked suddenly looking up and giving a soft laugh.

Athrun puffed out his chest and raised his head. "I am Lord Athrun. I am the lord of Zaft. And everyone is feared by me."

Cagalli nodded and acting as this is very important. "And how did you find me?"

"Well, just after making a... well that is... I was enjoying a stroll on the beach. Then I seen a figure washed out on my beach. As I looked more.." he smiled while stroking her hand. "it was you. And might I add, it was much better then any shell I have seen." Cagalli laughed softly.

"But you were wet and concerning for your being, I brought you back to my hall. But you remember nothing as to why you were in the sea in the first place?" Getting his answer by Cagalli shaking her head once again, Athrun only continued. "Well then, you shall stay here until your sire has called for your missing." Even though Athrun was hoping that her sire wasn't the saints themselves and taking her right when getting her. Or the human sire... is to take her back form him as well.

"Thank you, Athrun." Cagalli said.

Athrun began to lower his head when the doors to his chambers were thrown open. "Lord Athrun! Your cousin, King Kira is coming this way! Scout's spotted his flag down towards the farms." A boy with black hair cried. Athrun returned to his feared ways.

"Prepare my hoarse! And make sure commander Yzak is ready to ride!" Athrun yelled out commands.

Cagalli blinked a few times from the 180 face on Athrun. Athrun turned back to Cagalli and gave her a small smile.

"I would take you with me sweeting, but I do not wish for many people to know about you just yet. To many questions, and not even nearly enough answers. What ever you need, allow someone to fetch it for you."

"And if they so no?"

"If they are to say nay, then that shall be their last words." Athrun said. His emerald eye's turning partly dark.. giving that a promise to her. Cagalli kissed his cheek.

"Go off then, and I shall try to remember about myself."

Athrun gave a nod, looking from the door way, then back to Cagalli. Kissing her in return he strode off. Replacing his caring face, to the hard stone one that all of the others see and fear.

Adventure

'Kari.. Kari. Such an odd name. But if that is what she wish's for then that is what I shall call my angel.' Athrun's thoughts replayed the small time he spoke with her and basking into the light of her touch, look, kiss. As his black stallion sped across his land and back breaking speed. He, Yzak and three others were heading towards King Kira's path. "Lord Athrun. King Kira is just ahead!" The black haired boy yelled. Athrun's eyes did fall onto him. Gone were the days of the playful and youthful days, but the kind king that rules. As their horses trotted to one another. They pulled each other in a manly hug "What brings you here cousin?" Athrun asked. Kira cleared his throat. "There have been rumors that a fairy has been staying within your halls wall. I was checking t you to make sure nothing has be fallen onto you."

Athrun's eyes have already traveled to the white haired mans face. 'No.. tis not rumors. But one that damned slug trying to bring you down somehow.' Athrun returned his eyes back towards Kira. "No.. no one has entered my falls since the last gathering. May I ask what else have you heard so far." he asked raising a eyebrow. Kira's eyes opened slightly as he peered onto Athrun. "Uh.. nothing. But I will continue to keep an ear open. Let us continue to talk at your hall." Kira said. Athrun blocked his path. "No no.. uh. My hall is being rebuilt. Mayhap you wish to return with me knowing so I may be prepared." Athrun said. Kira looked towards the white haired man and he nodded. "Very well, but I do hope you visit cousin." They embraced and parted.

Athrun's plans were simply thrown off course a bit. Nothing he could fix. "Lord Athrun... why did you not tell him about the maiden?" Commander Yzak whispered and out of ears reach. "I wish for no one to speak of Kari-" "That is her name?" "Well, she does not remember-" "WHAT! What if she is a fairy! Athrun-" "My friend if you continue to speak and interpret me you shall not speak at all soon." That shut up Yzak. "Now.. she remembers nothing. But, I want you to spread that.. I have bought a slave recently. And that she is nothing more then a servant. That may hush them for a while." Yzak nodded. "Now, if you do not mind. Please go off and watch. I must pick up some items." Athrun said making a sharp left. Leaving a mumbling Yzak. "And if a hair is harmed on her head, you shall be the one to pay." Athrun added before dissapearing with one officer.

Humor

"So, ye be the lords catch from the watery seas?" Asked a tall man, with a round stomach and a left eye patch. Cagalli gave a meak yes. "And are ye doing in my kitchen?" he asked taking a step forward as his one eye looked down from his nose and on the wee lass who even dared to stay within the keep filled with men. "I am come for food." She said... god. Even to her ears her voice barely gave authority... it felt wrong. "AHH. So the wee wench wish's for suppor ay? Well then, what will you give it for me?" he asked wiggleing his eyebrows. Cagalli's cheeks puffed as she took a deep breath. "How.. dare you! I come only to wish for support. Or, whatever you want to call this!" Cagalli yelled. As she said that a bubble popped in the caldron. "You sure you wish to be calling something you are to eat?" Cagalli grumbled and looked around. "Well... fine then! I will fix myself something!" Pushing the large blob of a human to the side. She stride right in like she owned the place. Biting her bottom lip as she fisted her sides. 'Okay, lets see here. Eww.. no...no.' Cagalli looked towards the smirking blob at the corner of her eye. "Okay! You win this round buster.. but watch out you never know." Cagalli strode out with what was left of her pride. Blob scratched his head as Cagalli left. "Buster.. aye. She is a daft one. Maybe I should be kinder to her."

Jessica: -grins- Yep.. just wait till the next chapter. Things will blow up, blood.. and so much more.. MWHAHAH! But I want five reviews to get your chapter. Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica: Eh, it's not five reviews but seeing how many people have been looking into the my story does make me happy. So, here is number six, and hopefully I can make this story more interesting. -sigh-

Twice In A Lifetime

Chapter Six

Steel metal hitting other metal echoed down the forest. Lord Athrun's was at the brutal fight. His squire was also at arms with two others, with shim panting already. That boy will need to be trained harder then. Lord Athrun's then turned his sights back towards the person in a black cloak fighting with him. Athrun's jumped to the left just when a sword cut off a slight nip of hair. Using his foot, he pulled the enemies weight against him. And sent him flying to the ground. With two swift pulls, Athrun's sliced down the mans stomach and chest. A spray of blood spilled across his face. Turning, Athrun's then turned to battle the other two but was already defeated by his squire. "Lord Athrun's, are you hurt?" He asked wiping sweat the traveled down his face. Athrun merely shook his head. "A few nips, but I am-" "Lord Athrun's, behind you!" Athrun turned as the bleeding enemy stood before him. "Tis only done to save your soul." He began, and shoved the dirk within Athrun's side. The mans body fell to the floor, having a pool of blood finally take his last breath.

Cagalli was looking out onto the land from the highest room from the hall. 'How did I get into the ocean?' Her thoughts were scattered like the ash's from a cremated body. Catching something from the corner of her eye as she turned to the left was.. Athrun's body slumped onto his hoarse. "Lord Athrun's!" Cagalli gasped as she speed down the halls. 'Pease be alive, please be alive.' By the time she arrived at the stables, Athrun's men were discussing means of treatment. "We are to get the leaches?" One of them asked. "Yes, leaches cures everything!" The other exclaimed. Cagalli gasped as the one of them helped their Lord from his stallion and laid him onto a small cot. Pushing aside the men, she kneeled down to Athrun's body. A dirk was logged in his ribs! And these people think LEACHES will help matters! "Are you crazy! Put those things away! Get rid of them for all I care! Get me some clean cloths, warm water.. and a needle and thread. And make sure the place the needle over an open flame for a moment!" She added. Seeing as no one was moving. "Do not stand there! MOVE!" The men looked questing around. They were men, and what would a slave know what to do? Still no movement, that was until Cagalli pulled out someone else dirk from within their sheath. "Do as I say, or I will use this!" She yelled. That made them move. Hovering back over Athrun's, Cagalli pushed his hair back. "Athrun's, you do not need to wake up. I am right here. Plus," Cagalli's words got stuck in her throat when she seen how much blood continued to ooze down Athrun's wound and his face paled a bit. "You might not feel this when I take it out." When the men arrived back, Cagalli gulped as she tore open his shirt to get a better look. The dirk was lodged to the hilt. The men surrounded her and gave an on look. Placing both hands on the hilt and with about twenty five eyes on her, Cagalli began to pull. Athrun's body winced. The blade did not even wiggle. "Mayhap we should pour some ale down the blade?" the bruised and slight battered squire asked. Cagalli though for a moment.. was that a good this to do? Biting her lower lip, Cagalli nodded as the men sent for the only bottle of ale within the keep. "Athrun's, I am going to pull again as soon as I pour some ale onto the wound. It may also get out the dirt from your wound as well." When someone placed the bottle of ale into her hands, she was already pouring it onto his wound. A slight movement from Athrun's but nothing. Cagalli placing the now empty bottle, after taking a swig for herself, placed the bottle onto the ground and gripped the hilt. '1 ... 2 ... 3' And the pulled the slowly retreating dirk. The sound was making her sick and her upper arms were already burning. It sound like a suction cup that was trying to come off glass. Giving one last tug, she threw the dirk as she cleansed the wound with warm ripped cloths and placed both hands over the wound to stop the gushing. Leaving one hand on the wound, the placed her other out as she placed the needle in her hand. Pulling away her hand, she began to stitch as perfectly and fast as possible. Yelling for more shredded cloths as she worked, Cagalli's mind began to work about what she will need to do after wards. Closing the wound, she began to clean around one last time and instructed the men to CARFULLY take Athrun's to his chambers. Finally things were turning back to slow paced. CAgalli sat on the ground taking deep breaths as sweat dropped to the floor. Commander Yzak came behind her and squatted. "Ye did good lass. Aye, ye did good." he whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Cagalli gave a wobbly smile towards him over her shoulder and nodded.

Cagalli lied next to a slapping Athrun's. Her fingers drifting through his hair. "Woman, thank ye." he whispered suddenly. Cagalli blinked. "For what?" she whispered. "Not letting those damn leaches near my body," he replied giving a soft laugh. "Anytime." she whispered.

"Yzak! Get my a tub half filled with hot water, and then make sure to get some buckets filled with cool water! Not cooled water, cool!" Cagalli yelled as Athrun's body splashed against the bed and sweat poured down his face

_"Nay papa! I swear! T'was no I the killed the hound. T'was like that when I looked onto him!" The voice of a ten year old boy yelled from within the dark dungeon. Hearing no response, Athrun's yelled again from within the darkness. "Papa! I beseech you! Papa!" Athrun's yelled until his voice turned hollow._

"Lower him gently!" Cagalli instructed them. Athrun's body still thrashed as she heard him yelling out his nightmare. Knowing she would not like his men to hear such a thing, Cagalli sent them away. Turning to the remaining person, commander Yzak visibly gulped as he looked onto her. "Help me keep him down as I pour water over him!" Cagalli yelled over Athrun's yelling. Yzak nodded and began to hold down Athrun's within the tub. Water splashed over the rim. Cagalli also placed her hand on Athrun's to help and as she also pour the cool water over his jumping body. Even though the world has already seen his naked body, Cagalli only looked onto the important matters at hand.

_Athrun's felt cold hands keep him down, there were so many hands. Knowing the only escape he began to punch into thin air. Feeling contact a few times, he still continued to punch. Then, cool water was pouring down his scorching body. And.. and soft hands were stroking back his hair. "It's aright Athrun's. I am here. I am here." An angel.. he was in hell and an angel and finally sought out to his rescue. She even smoothed away hells fire from his body and slowly, even in darkness he drifted to sleep where this time he awoke within a large field with her golden haired angel smiling with open arms._

"Keep the men out, but keep a steady hand of water. Also bring some broth so we can put something into his body." Cagalli sighed as she wiped down Athrun's naked body with a cold wet cloth. It was almost sunrise and Athrun's has had a fever for three days. Three days that was hell for Cagalli that was for sure. "How you feel?" Yzak asked as he returned. Cagalli only looked after Athrun's. "Fine. You?" She asked looking towards Yzak. "I have suffered worse, and so has Athrun's... He will get better lass. He's to tough to let a small thing like this get the best of him." Wiping down Athrun's once more, did Cagalli layed down beside him. Giving a short sigh, did she finally fall asleep.

Cagalli was cleaning out Athrun's chambers when a croaking noise came from the buddy huddled under the sheets. "Athrun's! Your awake!" Cagalli sighed happily as she stood by his side. Athrun's eyes blinked a few times as he gave her a weak smile. 'Food' was her first word.. or mouthed his you wish to say.. or maybe even a groan. "You can only have liquids until your stomach can handle tougher foods." Cagalli said while picking up a wooden bowl from the side table. Athrun's finally opened his eyes to get a clear view- "Saints Kari! What was done to your eye!" Athrun's said when he finished getting a clear view of Kari. "Aye, that should be something asked." Said a black and blue commander leaning against the door frame. Athrun's jaw dropped. "Yzak! What... have the two of you been brawling!" he asked looking. Now seeing, Kari had dark shadows under her eyes and seemed a bit paler. "Well the tale began-" "Yzak!" Cagalli warned, to the shutting up Yzak. Athrun's raised a brow towards the two. "I am the Lord of this keep and I wish to know what has happened." Athrun's demanded. Yzak fidgeted a few times then finally admitted after Cagalli gave sigh in defeat. "Well, it started with you beginning brought half to death back to the keep. Then, Kari was the one that stitched you up and even stayed by your side whilst you had a fever. ALSO, you are the reason why Kari would have a shiner in her eye and I barely walking because of ye." The blue haired lord blinked and covered his face. "Tell me, my arse was not shown to the damn whole world." Athrun said. He got his answer by the silence of his friend for many years and his angel. Once again keeping him safe and sane. "But.. who was it that tried to kill you?" Yzak asked as he turned and started to limp out. Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other, each concerning about the other.

"The assassin was killed. But, we know not if Lord Athrun lived or not." Said a shadow. The other jumped smirked as he turned toward the shadowed figure and shot the shadow right in the head. "I do know. He still lives, and my fairy seems to have the same hatred for Lord Arthur." Placing the gun within his wooden chest, the man pushed the once shadowed figure out of the window to plummet into the alligator infested waters.

Jessica: OO... THAT WAS MY BEST CHAPTER! HAHAHAHAH! I am so happy. So, tell me and you know. All that junk... Keep hopping me little ninja bunnies!


End file.
